Various approaches described in EPO Pat. No. EP 0 021 348 and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,225,916, 3,912,142 and 4,245,765 have been used to form concatenations of abrasive discs and store the discs in containers prior to use. The discs described in these patents are releasably attached or adhered to a drive member by a layer of pressure sensitive adhesive on the side of the disc opposite the layer of abrasive. The discs described in EPO Pat. No. EP 0 021 348 and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,225,916 have release liners over their layers of pressure sensitive adhesive and are stored prior to use by having a strip or lengths of adhesive coated tape adhered to the release liners of a plurality of the discs with the discs spaced along the tape, and either rolling the thus attached discs into a coil or folding the tape between certain of the discs to position the abrasive discs in a stack with each abrasive disc in the stack having its layer of abrasive against the layer of abrasive of one adjacent disc, and its adhesive covering release liner adjacent the adhesive covering release liner of the other adjacent disc; and enclosing the coil or stack of attached discs in a container. The discs described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,912,142 and 4,245,765 have been cut from a single sheet of stock and each have been attached to two adjacent discs along opposite edges by one wide tab or a series of narrow tabs along each edge so that the discs can be separated by cutting or breaking the tabs and the discs are rolled into a coil positioned in a container having means for facilitating breaking or cutting the tabs so that single discs may be removed from the coil as needed. Also, such discs having release liners over their layers of adhesive have been stored in a stack in a container with the abrasive of each disc in the stack adjacent the liner of the adjacent disc.
While such approaches are acceptable for storing discs adapted to be attached to a drive member by layers of pressure sensitive adhesive, none of these approaches is acceptable for discs which are adapted to be attached to a drive member by a multiplicity of loops projecting from the side of the disc opposite the layer of abrasive. Individual discs placed in a box with the loops on one disc against the abrasive of another are hard to stack one above the other because the loops will not slide across the abrasive. The use of adhesive coated tape to attach discs together would add expense and could compress and be difficult to separate from the loops. Rolling such discs attached together at their edges into a coil tends to flatten the loops and abrasive discs having coating of heavy grits can not be wound on a small core (which is also a problem for pressure sensitive adhesive coated discs).